Realms of Men: A Dark Wintertide
by T.L. Eldi
Summary: The Night King has broken the Wall and marches forward with his army towards Winterfell. Meanwhile, over seas and mountains, lies the city of Minas Tirith. The fifty year celebration of the end of the War of the Ring is interrupted by a white raven bearing an urgent message. Westeros calls for aid-will Middle-Earth answer? This crossovers unites our favorite heroes!
1. Part 1: A Call for Aid

Across the easternmost sea, tens of thousands of miles of open water, the flock forged on. The snow's hue mirrored the feathers of the great white ravens. The congress had fallen from thirty to seven on their perilous flight. Each bird carried the same message to ensure its most desperate arrival. The great ocean finally gave way to rock where the waves wore upon the weaker earth, forcing chunks to break off and surrender to the mighty water. The sun peeked over the horizon and it's presence brought promise of a new day, for a deep winter had taken hold in Middle-Earth.

Gimli's braided beard brushed the palace floor as he bowed in greeting to his former Fellowship companion. "King Elessar!" He announced.

"Ahh, Gimli. There's no need for such formalities," Aragorn's laughter brought the dwarf to a roar as well. The two old friends embraced one another. Fifty years had passed, to the day, since the end of The War of the Ring. Aragorn remained strong in his greyed age, though Gimli hadn't appeared to age a day.

"Don't forget the elf." Legolas' smile broadened as he entered the room. Gimli hugged his friend as did Aragorn.

"Let us raise a toast together once more." Aragorn waved forward a server bearing a tray laden with Gondor's finest wine and goblets.

"We celebrate today, friends!" Legolas raised his glass. Aragorn and Gimli returned the toast and the three friends downed their wine.

The fields of Pelennor still bore wounds from the great battle: the scorched and trampled terrain had slowly recovered, and yet, the snowfall seemed to cleanse the earth as soon as it fell. The sole raven flapped. Its final companion had just plunged deep into the frozen earth, dead. With Osgiliath behind, the great white city lay just ahead. Under arch and over rock it darted, invisible to the people below as both snowfall and stone camouflaged the great bird upon its ascent of the seven levels. It overcame the final level of the city and fell before the White Tree of Gondor, lifeless. The Citadel Guard exclaimed in surprise when the massive bird collapsed to the stone in front of him. The bird appeared to emerge from the storm itself.

"Ahem," came a brief clearing of a throat just beneath the server's wine tray. Aragorn smiled as he glanced down. The server stepped aside to reveal two rather blustered looking halflings.

"Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel, Knight of Gondor and Thrain of the Shire. Meriadoc Brandybuck, Esquire of Rohan and Master of Buckland. My dear friends," Aragorn said. He crouched with a hand on the Hobbits' shoulder and hugged them.

"I brought my boy, Faramir! He very recently wed Goldilocks, Sam's daughter. I wanted him to meet his namesake, and let the good people of Gondor inform my son of his father's great acts," Pippin patted his friends and spun away in search of his son.

"Eowyn and Faramir have a son, don't they? Elboron, I think," Merry said.

"Yes, he and Eldarion are the same age. The two of them tend to remind me of you and Pip...in certain ways," Aragorn replied.

Their laughter was broken by the Citadel Guard. "My King! A raven, huge and white and- and dead! It appeared from the storm bearing a message tied upon its foot." The Guard held out a small scroll, bound in string and sealed with a snarling wolf head.

Aragorn took the scroll, then thanked and dismissed guard. Curiously, he eyed the seal and turned toward his wife.

"Arwen, could this be of the land to the west? The tales your father and Gandalf spoke of. Could it be true?"

She grabbed the scroll and studied it as well. "Perhaps. Let us search the ancient texts for an answer."

She headed toward the staircase that descended the seven levels into the heart of the city and, at last, the archives of old. Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas, Merry and Pippin followed behind her. In the library Gimli lit the torch that slowly spread to candles throughout the hall. The small flames brought plenty of light upon the ancient books.

"Foreign lands and their legends lie here," Arwen said. "This wolf sealed upon the scroll is an Ancient House from a far distant land. Though I cannot quite seem to place it."

She began to sift through the scrolls and books scattered across the shelves. "Here," she said at last. Dust covered the weathered leather bound pages. They tore and crunched upon opening. A lion, a three headed firedrake of sort, a large deer and there, upon the top right corner of the backside of the book, sat the great wolf. Its snarled teeth and enlarged head left no doubt: It was a match to the seal of the scroll.

"House Stark, Lords of Winterfell," Arwen read. "Look! A map!" She continued, "Its westernmost edge begins where our eastern maps end. This House Stark appears to hold a castle in the mid-north of their country of Westeros. Will you read us the scroll, Aragorn?" She asked.

"King Elessar, Your Grace," Aragorn laughed. "Your grace, eh?" He continued with the letter. "We have heard of your great kingdom and even greater warriors. We have heard of how you helped races and separate bannermen join together to defeat a common enemy. Winter has come for us here in Westeros, as it has in Middle-Earth, and with the winter comes the army of the dead and the Night King. We beg you for aid as his army marches upon what armies we have left here in Winterfell. If they make it through us, we have no doubt they will shortly be at your kingdom's door. He recently has killed and resurrected one of our Queen's three dragons and has destroyed our 700 foot wall. Please, help us. Signed, Samwell Tarly, sworn brother of the Night's Watch."

"It sounds like they need us." Legolas was the first to speak. "We can send a small group to scout this land and determine what we should do." He turned to Aragorn.

"If only we retained the services of our own dead army…" Gimli was interrupted by the King.

"No, Gimli, they fulfilled their oaths. Legolas, we shall not send a small number for if what these ancient texts hold are true, then we may already be lost. Still, we must help them rid the world of this ancient evil. We cannot hide away in our corner of the world and leave others to their doom."

Aragorn placed a hand on Eomer's shoulder and the aged King of Rohan returned his embrace. "Eomer, we need all our strength."

Eomer turned toward the door. His eighty-one years of life had long begun to weigh on his once strong bones. "Give me three days, Aragorn. We will muster the Rohirrim one final time."

Aragorn faced his friends. "Westeros has called for aid, and Middle-Earth will answer!"

"They are here," Tyrion told Jon. They made their way up the castle and onto Winterfell's northern wall. The army of the dead stretched beyond their eyesight. Hundreds of thousands of the Night King's soldiers marched upon the castle bringing with them both true winter and The Long Night.

The snow thickened and quickened its pace, falling in a fury upon what remained of Westeros armies. The Lannister velvet cloaks with Jamie at the helm held steady in their defensive position. Jamie mounted his horse and rode with Bronn to prepare for the battle that lay in wait. They rode to the rear, passing the Dothraki horde they had had the misfortune of tangling with in the not so distant past. Now uneasy allies, they faced a common enemy, death. Jamie dismounted and made his way to Greyworm, the Unsullied's fierce leader.

"Greyworm, it's time to sound the alarm...winter has truly come," Jamie said.

"I will pass the word," He answered. With a swift nod of the head, he sent them to Khaleesi and Jon.

Blue fire pierced the clouds and snowfall. The sudden brightness and the roar of Viserion caused Daenerys to snap her head up. The Night King soared high above his army. He seemed to taunt her with Viserion to remind her of his power. Her blood warmed and she could feel the Targaeryn rage build inside her, for he had killed one of her children and now boasted Viserion as his greatest trophy.

"Drogon, Rhaegal." Daenerys summoned her children. Drogon's ebony tinted scales glistened through the contrasting snowfall. He lowered his massive head to accommodate his mother.The soft rumble of Drogon's growl nearly mimicked the purr of a large cat as it escaped his throat. His smaller brother, Rhaegal, shook loose the fallen snow from his plated emerald hide. Rhaegal lay himself completely flat and cocked his head in his mother's direction. "Let us free your brother from this wretched evil." Daenerys turned to mount Drogon. Tyrion grabbed her arm and with a careful, even tone he spoke to his Queen. "Khaleesi, they must come to us. We have a solid battle plan in place and we cannot risk losing you or either of your dragons," Tyrion sighed. "I don't want to lose you."

"We have what, near a hundred thousand men? The best fighters in the realm have come together to defeat this evil! I cannot sit idle while they die," Daenerys replied. The fire in her eyes reminded Tyrion of their conversation on Dragonstone. Daenerys had ignored his counsel then and decided to burn alive the Tarly men who refused to bend the knee.

"No one is asking that of you, my Queen. We need only patience and luck for our plan to work," Tyrion gulped the last of his wine and refilled his cup. "Besides, you aren't the final Targaeryn! You now have family and a future."

"We will have nothing if this Night King isn't destroyed!" She snapped.

"Dany," Jon entered the room. "It will soon begin and we must be absolutely ready. Tyrion, you have command of Winterfell." Jon grabbed Daenerys' hand and led her down to the ladder to descend the wall.

"Well, Pod, it seems I have a castle after all. Though, I'd like to keep it more than a fucking day," Tyrion said. He peered through the snow and could just barely make out the shape of a giant mounted atop a mammoth. Tyrion swallowed hard.

"My lord, it appears we are outnumbered," Podrick announced.

"Thank you, Pod, for the astute observation. Shall you tell me next I'll need a coat for this snow?" He laughed and turned to Podrick. "Let us enjoy our final night on this good earth!"

A low rumble began and the castle walls convulsed as if there were an earthquake tearing below the earth. The Night King had begun his assault. Arya twirled Needle to keep her blood warm just inside the northern wall. Gendry, Brienne, the Hound and herself were to hold the inner gate. The four of them had eagerly volunteered when Jon called for volunteers to be the final shield between the wights and those who cannot defend themselves. Jon was glad to know Arya would remain within the castle walls.

"About fucking time," The Hound snarled. He slammed the now empty cup of wine and rose to his feet. "I've run from death long enough. I saw its ugly face north of The Wall. So let's fucking get this over with already."

"Death has many faces," Arya smiled. "You wouldn't know Death if you saw Him."

Gendry smoothly handled his hammer as he flipped it around his arms. His boyish smile faded at the realization The Hound was staring daggers into him. "You like that, eh?" Gendry's sarcasm unhidden.

The Hound kept eye contact with Gendry as he chugged his cup of wine and wiped his mouth.

"You think twirling that hammer is going to be fun and games, boy? Did the steel you hit ever hit you back?" The Hound scoffed at Gendry. "We will all die tonight."

Brienne of Tarth unsheathed her sword, Oathkeeper, then spoke. "He is right. We are all going to meet death sooner or later. Why shouldn't it be for something we bloody believe in? Gendry, are you truly ready for battle?" She asked.

"Born ready, ma'am." Gendry strongly slung his hammer over his shoulders and hung both arms over it. His muscles bulged at the seams of the cloak he had borrowed from Ser Davos. "Let them come." He said with a confident smile.

Jamie raised his sword as he remounted and rode to the head of his army. Bronn remained at his side. The Lannister army raised their swords and let out a fierce yell followed by the Unsullied and Dothraki. The Northmen were scattered atop Winterfell's walls. All of them ready to defend their homes with their lives. The Knights of the Vale had been positioned in a stagger through the forces. Jon and Jamie decided the calvary mixed with foot soldiers would keep the enemy from being able to overrun a line in the defenses. The army of the dead sprinted towards them as a wretched growl of the deceased began to tear through their ranks. Mammoths and giants began to break ahead of the wights while the polar bears and ice spiders forged ahead of their forces at an incredible speed.

"Hold! Hold the line!" Jamie shouted. "Archers! Light your arrows and wait for my command." The order could be heard echoed in Dothraki and Old Valyrian for the Unsullied.

"Ready your arrows men! Fire!" Jamie commanded. The volley of fire arrows had sizzled due to the heavy snowfall. Many of the arrows found their mark but it wasn't enough to hold back the oncoming wights. They desperately needed the fire to form a solid defense.

Bronn shot a worried look to Jamie as they both knew fire was a necessary part of their defense. Fire burst overhead. Rhaegal with Jon atop his back swooped low. His flames disintegrated the first beasts to reach their line. The Westerosi forces erupted into a cheer and Rhaegal touched down just in front of them. Jon dismounted and patted Rhaegal just before the dragon departed for his mother and brother. They remained behind the castle, which kept them out of the Night King's reach.

"It appears only dragonfire will help us in this blizzard," Jamie said. "We're going to need both of those dragons. Especially when the Night King decides to bring Viserion into the fight."

"I know. I know." Jon faced Jamie and Bronn. "What about wildfire?" Jon asked them.

"His sister saw to the last of that when she sent The Great Sept up in green flame and smoke." Bronn replied.

"As a boy I had heard rumor of there being barrels of wildfire buried deep in the Wolfswood. I figured it was just a stupid boy running his mouth. Though I suppose now would be the time to see if there's any truth to it. Take Jorah, Theon, and a few men and ride with haste. We desperately need this, Bronn. I fear dragonfire and dragonglass may not be enough to hold them," Jon's voice was tense.

"Did we ever receive word from any of the ravens Sam and Bran sent out?" Jamie asked.

"No," Jon took a deep breath. "I'm sure the letter appeared to be the writings of a mad man. Foreign people would have no way of believing us or the army of the dead. 'Grumpkins and snarks', I believe is what your brother called them." Jon drew Longclaw from its sheath and untied his belt as well as loosened his cloak. He would need to be able to move during this fight. The movements of battle and his adrenaline would keep him warmer than any amount of fur. He turned and faced the oncoming army. Then faced back towards the armies gathered together to defend Winterfell and the Realms of Men.

"We have chosen, this day, that life shall prevail! Death has come for our lands and I refuse to step aside and let them walk into our country unchecked. We have come together as men of the living, to delay death's inevitable arrival into our world. Here, together, we make our stand! We are all members of the Night's Watch now!" The roars of the armies gave Jon a new sense of hope as he looked over the men who stood with him. Former enemies and foreigners who easily could have remained in their corner of the world had come here. Houses of Old and hordes of Dothraki stood as brothers in arms. The Knights of the Vale and the Wildlings as well as the Night's Watch and even the Lannister army were all here to fight to their final breath.

The armies of Middle-Earth hastened their march to Winterfell. The castle remained less than a day's journey along the King's Road, as the raven flies. They had docked at Dragon's Point and headed inland with the Rohirrihm leading the way. Soldiers of Gondor and Rohan had once again come together. Gimli even managed to dig Dwarves out of their holes and into the fight, which was a rare practice for the Dwarven race. Only their admiration of Gimli and the possibility of new riches eventually got them aboard.

"I do hope we haven't missed the fight!" Gimli said. "My axes had begun to dull over the years."

"This may be a fight worth missing, Gimli." Legolas said to his dear friend. "This army doesn't just slay their enemy and leave the corpses for the crows. They say the Night King raises the dead to fight for him. Every death is then no longer a loss on our part but also an additional soldier for his ranks. Even Sauron did not wield such power. Ring or no Ring, he had to keep his Necromancer in the dark."

Gimli's eyes widened as Legolas spoke. "Well, laddie, I- uh- hope we make it through this one." He turned to the King. "Aragorn, this new evil cannot spread to our lands, nor theirs. It's a good thing we are here, though I wish Gandalf could bless us with his counsel. This seems a matter fit for a wizard." Gimli gazed across the tundra before them.

Aragorn smiled. "Ahh, Gandalf. I do miss him. He would have been right here with us had he foreseen this. Though, he did plenty in his time here with us. I do wish Eldarion could have met him, and dear Frodo." Aragorn glanced toward his son, riding up ahead with his sister, Isuldii, and Elboron. Ahead of them rode Eomer's son, Elfwine, the head of the Rohirrihm, as well as Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen's twin brothers. Even Faramir Took, Pippin's son and his wife Goldilocks made the journey along with Rory Brandybuck, Merry's only son. Aragorn knew better than to refuse a Hobbit their place and he also knew how useful the halflings proved to be in battle. Their enlarged and padded feet concealed the Hobbits' clever steps.

The sight of Winterfell momentarily paralyzed Legolas as his elf eyes saw penetrated the snow and into the heart of the dead army. The Night King seemed to recognize his presence and slowly turned his head towards the West. His eyes entranced Legolas, and he began to shake.

"Legolas!" Gimli shook his friend " Legolas!" Legolas blInked and looked down at the dwarf. "What did you see?" Grimli asked.

"He somehow saw me and now knows we are enroute. His numbers are beyond count Aragorn. We are marching to our graves. Perhaps this is why my kin fled our lands. Perhaps they were afraid of the coming cold and certain death. Elves' immortality can only be undone by the blade or arrow. They must have chosen the Grey Havens over a terrible end."

Aragorn helped Legolas onto his horse. "We cannot lose hope. I will not lead these people to their deaths!" The army continued with their march to Winterfell and to aid these strangers in their most dire hour.

The White Walkers held firm in their position away from the battle with Viserion and the Night King as they watched the onslaught. The Wights had finally made their way to the front lines of Winterfell's defenses. On the battlefield, Jon and Jamie held the line with the Lannister men, though Jon had lost his mount and was fighting afoot. The fire-less arrows still managed to bring down a good number of the Wights and their beasts before they could reach the line.

"We can't have a fire wall with no fire!" Jamie yelled. He remained mounted and, though blood ran the length of his left arm and dripped from his fingertips, his hand held his sword decently enough.

"I know! We need the wildfire! We just have to hold until then!" Jon called above the din of battle. He thrust Longclaw into a Wight's head just as it leapt for Jamie's horse. The pile of bones smashed to the ground.

"We need more men!" Jamie cried out in frustrated desperation.

The Unsullied rushed to join the front lines with Greyworm at the head of the counter. "Go now!" He waved them onward. A shield wall quickly formed around Jon and Jamie as the Unsullied locked shields with only room for their spearheads to pierce the enemy. They held the line just long enough for Jamie to pull Jon onto his horse. They fell back off the front line and into the castle. Arya was the first to her feet. She rushed over to Jon.

"We just have to hold until we can get the wildfire," Jon said. He dismounted and headed toward Danyerys and the dragons.

"Where are you going?" Arya demanded.

"To buy us some time," He snapped. "Arya, do not let them through that gate! You four are the last defense between them and those who cannot fight. Sansa and Bran and the children and women are all in the chambers. This is our home and I will not lose it again."

Without a backward glance, Jon departed. Arya began to follow.

Jamie simply made his way to the gate.

"Wait. Arya!" Brienne called after her. "We must hold the gate."

Arya sighed. She knew Brienne was right, but she wanted to fight for her home and friends. All of her training had lead to this moment in her life. Reluctantly, she remained inside the gate as Jamie returned to the field of battle. He disappeared into the snow before the gate had even closed.

Tyrion and Podrick dove to the ground as the force of Rhaegal and Drogon overhead stirred the winds.

"What the bloody hell?! It's too soon! What are they- oh. Fucking Targaeryns," Tyrion sighed.

Aragorn overlooked the ruined castle ahead. Its black walls were blanketed in white as the snow pounded the earth. It was surrounded by the enemy as fire and ash arose from the field and castle alike. He studied the situation, carefully plotting their movements.

"Men of Middle-Earth! We do not have to be here. We did not have to come thousands of miles to this foreign land to help these strangers and yet here we are. We have overthrown our own evils, and yet there remains a darker force than we could have imagined. That is why we have come together on this day! I know it appears the forces of darkness have a deep hold of all that is good, but I do not accept that end! Not for yourselves but for the good of the world, I ask you to draw swords and meet death with song and smile! To Winterfell!" Aragorn drew Anduril and raised it above his head. "Elendil!" He shouted. The armies let loose their horns of war filling the air with their trumpeting, drowning out the battle raging below them, and followed their King.

"Yes!" Gimli yelled. "Come, Legolas. My axe is eager to outscore you."

"May the best elf win," Legolas replied with a grim smile.


	2. Part 2: Horns of War

The sounds of battle raged on outside the gate. The cries of death caused Arya to pace back and forth with Needle in her hand. "I can't take it anymore. How can we sit here while they die? I'm going!"

"Fuck it, the girl's right. We're just sheep waiting to be slaughtered in here," The Hound snarled in pent up animosity.

"Exactly, and I'm no sheep," Arya's eyes blazed with ferocity. "I'm a Wolf."

"Normally, I'd argue," Brienne sighed. "But we cannot do anything from in here. I don't want to wait for them to tear down that gate and overrun the castle. We would stand no chance."

Gendry rose, hammer in hand. "Let us all join the fight."

The four warriors slipped out of the gate and into the chaos. The dead army had stopped their assault up the middle and instead were attempting to flank the Unsullied. The majority of the Dothraki had spent their arrows. They, too, were eager to join the fight. The Hound hopped onto the nearest riderless horse and charged. The Dothraki took notice of his bravery and saw their chance to follow. The screams grew as the horde began their advance. The Hound had no idea he was leading Dothraki screamers into battle: He had merely wanted to make a difference. Ahead of the Dothraki, Arya, Brienne and Gendry formed a triangle in a defensive formation which kept the advancing Wights from gaining ground.

An advancing giant killed three men and their horses with a single swing of his club. Jamie knew he had to be taken out or the line would be broken. He caught Greyworm's eye and nodded towards the giant. Greyworm acknowledged that he understood. Gathering a few Unsullied to him, he raced towards the giant with Jamie close behind. The first spear hit the giant in the shoulder, but he paused for only a moment to rip out the spear and shatter it into splinters. He swung his head towards his attacker and bellowed a roar that caused even brave Greyworm to hesitate momentarily. Then Greyworm gathered himself and resumed the attack on the giant. Two spears thrown by the Unsullied struck their mark. As the second landed in his chest, he roared again and heaved the first back at the Unsullied and took his head off. Taking advantage of the distraction, Greyworm crept just beneath the giant's girth and rammed his sword hilt into the giant's bulging gut, causing him to double over. Reeling in pain, the giant swatted Greyworm into a boulder, hard, and he fell unconscious. Then, removing the spear from his chest, the giant grabbed Greyworm and readied the spear to end Greyworm's life. Having seen the skirmish going badly, Jamie had sent his horse galloping full tilt at the giant. He leapt from his horse, sword drawn, and plunged it deep into the giant's throat.

Greyworm shook his head back and forth to erase the ringing of his ears and regain his bearings. He warily rose to his feet, eyes scanning the immediate area for a weapon. His eyes locked on a golden hand protruding from the snowfall and his keen eyes quickly located Jamie under the fallen giant. Only Jamie's torso was visible. Slowly, Greyworm approached and knelt beside Jamie's still form. Gently, he shook Jamie but fast realized that Jamie wasn't lying on the spear but that the spear had managed to pierce him under his right arm. A thin, slow trickle of blood began to redden Jamie's once spotless golden Lannister armor. Greyworm called two Unsullied over. Together they pulled him from beneath the giant's corpse and carried him into the castle where the maesters would tend to his wounds. From his position at the gate, Greyworm surveyed the battlefield. All seemed lost, for the dead army had penetrated their lines and advanced upon the castle. He had failed his Queen.

Suddenly, the air was rent with the hornfair of a thousand trumpets. The valley rang the sound and caused Greyworm to spin around. Atop the hill to the west emerged a massive line of cavalry, some colored in silver and dark blue; others were clad in dark green and gold. Greyworm could not make sense of the Houses coming to aid them, but to their aid they were clearly coming. Resolutely, he picked up a spear off the ground and found his helmet. There was hope for this day. He would keep fighting.

Elfwine led the Rohirrihm's charge into the left flank of the dead army while Eldarion and Isuldii charged forward with the Gondor Knights. Aragorn led the remaining forces around the castle in an attempt to secure the eastern side. Gimli and Legolas were to lead a small unit on foot tasked with making their way to the front gate. They had about fifty dwarves and twenty Dunedain rangers along with the Hobbits and their friends.

The Knights of Gondor split into two forces as they hastily approached their enemy. Half of the forces remained with Prince Eldarion and they crushed into the enemy's front line. The Princess, Isuldii, led her Knights to the right flank of the dead army in order to close the pincer. The White Tree of Gondor waved high in the wind as the Knights ferociously trampled the Night King's soldiers. The roaring cavalry had tactically ripped open a path to the castle. Prince Elfwine lead his Rohirrihm in a sweeping tide of green cloaks, quickly flooding scores of wights with steel.

Aragorn and his men rounded the corner of the eastern wall of the castle in hope to flank the enemy and drive them away. The King of Gondor reared his horse and halted as soon as they had turned. He had noticed movement within the snow just a few yards in front of them. A sudden frenzy of teeth and blood overtook Aragorn and tore him from his horse. It was a polar bear with fiery sapphire eyes. Aragorn's companions appeared to also be fighting bears as well as ice-spiders the size of hounds. The Night King had foreseen their tactics and set his malicious snare. Aragorn drew his sword, Anduril, The Flame of The West. He braced his body for impact and kept his blade between him and the great predator. The bear flashed its bloody teeth and charged Aragorn.

Above the battle soared Drogon, bearing Khaleesi."Dracarys!" Khaleesi cried out. The great dragon unleashed his flames upon the dead army below. Rhaegal and Jon darted through a volley of arrows and decimated the archers. Dragonfire seared the earth and kept the wall of fire high before Winterfell. The Night King sat atop Viserion, overlooked the battle with the White Walkers. He locked eyes with Jon and raised his staff. The second wave of wights began to march forward as their White Walkers raised staffs at the Night King's signal. He waved ten of the White Walkers forward as well.

"Dany!" Jon yelled. "We have to get back to the castle. He is sending the White Walkers now!" Daenerys glanced toward the approaching force and nodded to Jon. They flew back to warn Winterfell.

"Forty-eight!" Gimli yelled.

"Sixty-seven already!" Legolas answered. Their group had managed to fight to the small gate of Winterfell. Legolas fixed his eyes on a trio that had formed a defensive position near the gate. His group followed him as they moved to reinforce Arya, Brienne and Gendry. Gimli's throwing-axe crumbled a wight to the ground as he barrel-rolled through the legs of another and struck him with his axe.

"Who are you?" Brienne asked the group of misshapen men who had just joined them.

"Well, I'm Gimli!" Gimli called during a lull in the clash. "We received a raven that claimed you required aid. I don't know how it made the long journey to Middle-Earth. The raven was a great white beast of a bird with a wolf's head seal. Through the cunningness of elves, we found you."

Gendry smashed three wights with one swift swing of his hammer. "I'm not sure where Middle-Earth is, but we appreciate the help!" Gendry replied to Gimli. With the reinforcements they managed to secure a firm hold before the gate. They crouched behind the overturned wagons to catch their breath. Aragorn and five bloodied men stumbled into the defensive circle. Blood covered most of Aragorn's face and torso. Legolas grabbed his King.

"Aragorn!" What happened?" Legolas asked as he examined his king's wounds.

Aragorn caught his breath as he leaned on Legolas. "They seemed to know our plan. There were bears and ice-spiders. Ancient evils are at work here. They seem to have great strength in these lands," Aragorn replied. "I still have strength to fight. Though I fear we lost a great number of men to the ambush." Taking a deep breath, he raised his sword and returned to the fight.


	3. Part 3: A Breath of Summer

Rhaegar and Drogon needed only a single bound to clear the castle walls and take flight. Each dragon carried their rider and five of their most fierce fighters as they flew straight for the Night King and his White Walkers. They touched down a hundred yards from the Night King who answered by taking flight with Viserion. Daenerys took off with Drogon immediately and Rhaegar followed his mother and brother. Jon, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arya, Brienne, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks and Faramir were left atop the hill to deal with twenty five White Walkers. The Hobbits and Gimli had been given dragonglass daggers and Legolas kept his quiver full of the dragonglass arrows he had found. The White Walkers covered the ground much too quick and caught them off guard. Aragorn was the first to be attacked. His sword, Enduril, managed to parry the blow. He made quick work of the enemy and slew him. The rest of the warriors held their ground against the White Walkers as well. The Hobbits' elusiveness kept them out of the White Walkers' reach and they slashed at their legs with the dragonglass daggers. Jon barely managed to fend off two White Walkers and was only saved when Arya spiraled through the air with Needle.

Aragorn killed another White Walker and spun to a perfectly aimed javelin lodged in his chest. He collapsed onto his stomach and his blood darkened the snow. Both sword and crown slid off the side of the hill and into the battle raging below. The Night King's vile grin spread as he reached for the second spear strapped to Viserion's side.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried as he ran to his fallen friend. He fired his last arrows before he dropped to his knees and lifted Aragorn's head carefully. Gimli quickly joined him.

"Nooooooo!" Gimli became enraged. He threw three axes in a flash and all three smacked into the back of the closest White Walker. They did no harm. "Agghhh!" Gimli yelled as he slammed his bulk into the White Walker and drove the dragonglass dagger into his chest.

Anduril fell to the ground behind Eldarion. He always recognized the clang of his father's sword. The crown of Gondor rolled through the snow and under Isuldii's foot. She glanced down quickly to identify the object and quickly realized what the fallen silver truly meant. She scooped the crown and bounded for her brother. Eldarion traced the path of the sword to the White Walkers fighting some of his friends on the hill. He and Isuldii scrambled to their father's sword and picked it up. Eldarion had always wielded his father's sword as a child but never thought it one day would fall to him in battle. He motioned to Elfwine and the three young warriors began their ascent up the hill. They overcame the hill just as Goldilocks and Faramir ended the final White Walker they faced.

"Father!" Eldarion cried upon seeing his father's body. His sister, Isduldii, rushed to his side. The sobbing siblings lifted their father's lifeless body with Elfwine's help. The wind whirled and encircled them as the dragon's thunderous wings cut into the air and Daenerys abruptly touched down.

"The Night King evades me in his cowardice." Daenerys said. She hopped off Drogon and mounted Rhaegal. "Jon, take Drogon and return to the castle. I need Rhaegal's quickness to catch the Night King. The rest of the White Walkers are dispersed through the battlefield." Daenerys said.

Jon held Daenerys' gaze. "Be careful, Dany." He said.

The warriors carefully carried Aragorn's body and mounted Drogon one by one. They flew back to the castle as Daenyerys continued her pursuit of the Night King.

The hole in Winterfell's wall had now begun to become overrun. Drogon dropped off his riders at the stables and took flight towards the wall to stop the invasion. The Golden Company had been ramming the southern gate and were near success in breaking through it.

"We must ride together and overtake them." Jon said. He then mounted his horse and the remaining warriors did the same. Even Tyrion grabbed his battle axe and accompanied the host on horseback with. Rage and despair consumed Tyrion upon learning of his brother's death and he demanded to join the charge.

The wooden gate cracked and eventually shattered open as the mammoth forced its great weight against the chain attached to both it and the castle gate. Euron Greyjoy burst though in a screaming fury. He had both of his axes in hand and sprinted towards the now mounted heroes. Jon evaded Euron's swings and split his face in two with Longclaw as his horse galloped out of the gate. They pummeled the foot soldiers and turned toward the remaining elephants. Legolas' arrow slipped through the armor of an elephant and into its eye. It stumbled over its legs as it waddled from to left and right. The armored elephant came much too close to Jon and Arya. Their horses toppled over and they were now on foot in the midst of the great beasts. Brienne charged toward them as the mercenaries closed in on the unconscious Jon and Arya. Two mercenaries of the Golden Company approached their bodies and were greeted by Nymeria and Ghost, the Stark's remaining Direwolves. They swiftly leapt over the dead elephant and ripped the mercenaries throats out. The direwolves licked their companions awake.

"Nymeria!" Arya cried as she hugged the direwolf. "I knew you'd come home, girl."

Jon ruffled Ghost's ears. "Good boy Ghost." He added. Another mercenary climbed atop the elephant and was met by Brienne and Oathkeeper. She sliced him across the back and kicked him off the elephant before she extended her hand to Arya. As Arya took her hand a look of confusion came across Brienne's face before she turned around. A lone arrow stuck in her back. Another hit her in the stomach and she doubled over. Then a third and final arrow hit her in the chest and she collapsed. The mercenary archer knocked a fourth arrow and took aim at Arya and he loosed the arrow just as The Hound chopped him in half with his great sword. The arrow sailed harmlessly above Arya and into a tree.

Bronn, Theon and Jorah galloped furiously as each of their horses carried a wagon full of dragonfire barrels through the Wolfswood and towards Winterfell. "Well fuck." Bronn said as he caught sight of the razed castle. Blue fire poured above them and into the Wolfswood. The Night King was trying to destroy them and the wildfire before it could be brought into play. Rhaegal and Daenerys followed him close behind. Daenerys pulled Rhaegal up and they ascended high above the Night King and Viserion. The Night King swooped just above the treetops to find the wildfire and that's when Daenerys made her move. She hurled them towards both the earth and The Night King. He looked up in time to see Daenerys leap from Rhaegal and drive the dragonglass dagger into his chest. All four of them smashed into the Wolfswood and onto the wagons of wildfire.

Only the dripping of the wildfire caused Jorah to come to. He opened his eyes in time to watch the Night King rise. Daenerys had missed his heart by less than an inch. Jorah frantically looked for Bronn and Theon only to find their lifeless eyes staring at him from the ground. He tried to rise but cried out in pain and fell. His arms and legs were broken.

"Khaleesi." He managed. The Night King spun around and stepped over his dead dragon toward Jorah. Jorah glanced up again and could see his Queen next to Rhaegal's head. With tears in her eyes she whispered softly into her dying dragon's ear.

"Dracarys." Khaleesi uttered with her final breath.

None survived as the wildfire exploded the Godswood and sent a shockwave through Winterfell. The remaining White Walkers and wights all collapsed as their King had fallen. Jon watched Danaerys and Rhaegal plummet to the earth and yet he waited for them to arise out of the Wildfire. Drogon's whining forced him to accept what he already knew: Dany was gone.

Arya was the first to break the silence after the explosion.

"What about Cersei?" Arya asked Jon.

"What about her?" Jon replied.

"Let me have her." Arya said.

Jon rose from his knees and nodded toward his sister. "Except I'm coming with you. I do suppose it's my throne now." Once whirling and furious the snow now softened as it came upon the earth. A brief opening in the cloud wall above forced Jon to squint for his eyes hadn't laid upon a ray of sunshine in months. The clouds swiftly recovered and closed in the lone hole in their shield wall but the momentary lapse was enough to rekindle Jon's hope.

Through chokes and tears Eldarion brokenly spoke to his friends both old and new. "There's an envoy of Eagles on their way to carry my father's body back to Minas Tirith. He would not wish us somber on this night. Nor would he want us to forget our dead. So tonight we celebrate our beloved dead!" Eldarion raised his glass and bowed his head. He refused to let the first time the men see their new King be with mist in his eyes. Eldarion gathered himself. "I would like to also extend a royal welcome to all those who wish to visit our great city of Gondor. I know you lost your Queen as we did our King and that cannot be forgotten. I believe that together we can rebuild both our countries and forge a new future." The Great Hall of Winterfell erupted in applause and cheers.

Hours of wine and music and good food followed and helped to put the survivors of the Great War at some sort of ease. Tyrion eyed Gimli and the Hobbits with great suspicion as they were sitting around the table drinking wine. "Perhaps I am a hobbit after all," Tyrion said. "For they call me a dwarf. Yet you, Gimli son of Gloin, are a true dwarf! Hobbits seem much more compatible with my lifestyles anyhow. A merry folk indeed." He finished. Pippin, Faramir, Goldilocks, Merry, Gimli and Tyrion all laughed heartily as they clinked glasses.

Cersei sat alone on the Iron Throne and read the raven's message. Rage and grief overtook the Queen upon learning of the horrid defeat she suffered. Cersei sought solitude and sent her guard from her sight. Both The Golden Company and the Lannister army had been wiped out along with her brother. The Night King had been defeated and now Ned Stark's bastard required her to bend the knee. She glanced up from the letter as the throne room doors swung open. It was Jamie.

A sudden smile swept over Cersei. "How is this possible?" She asked Jamie.

"I could never forget you, Cersei," Jamie reassured as he slowly approached his sister on the throne. A swift shadow swooped high above and darkened the entire city of King's Landing. Cersei's smile quickly dissipated.

Drogon's screech shattered the windows of the throne room and his landing on the roof sent forth a tremble which Cersei felt deep within her bones. Her jaw dropped in disbelief and she slowly faced her brother again.

"The North always remembers." Arya removed Jamie's face from hers and slit Cersei's throat with the same dagger meant to end Bran's life so long ago.


End file.
